The Story Of A Star
by twilightlvr13.1995
Summary: Bella Swan is a famouse singer. Her manger/best friend Rosalie Hale is engaged to Emmett Cullen when she suprises them at their wedding and meets the rest of the Cullens will she be atracted to the handsom Edward Cullen or remain her unhappy self.
1. Preface

"Bella. It's time. "

"Okay Jasper I'll be right out"

"Okay."

I just finished my makeup. Or I had someone else do it and had my outfit picked out by my best friend / personal stylist. And as I make my way to the stage I hear it..

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA…"

The chanting. The screaming. The noise. The fans

My name is Isabella Maria Swan and this is my story. The story of a star.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

How I became a star you may ask this plain, awkward lady well it all started when my mom tried to get me to do ballet at the age of 7. Let's just say my clumsiness stopped that from happening also I just wasn't into it. When she forced me to do it I got so angry but I loved her so much I couldn't yell at her or tell her I hated her cause that would be a lie and I was taught not to lie. So I made up an angry song and sang my heart out along with my guitar of course when my mom heard me she came with tears in her eyes so I ran over to her to tell her it's alright that I wasn't mad anymore and I would stop playing but she hushed me by saying and I remember it clear as day. These 3 little words brought me so much joy on that day I'm sure I was glowing she said.

"That was amazing."

That day she took me out of ballet and into vocal lessons and more guitar and piano lessons. I was so happy. I think I was mostly happy I didn't have to take ballet and hurt myself. But also that I was making my mom happy. Those lessons continued until I was 18 that's when I made a band with my best friends there was Jasper Hale Playing drums and singing when I needed it. Alice Brandon who was dating Jasper on bass and wardrobe. Jacob Black on second string guitar. I dated Jacob but then we decided we were better off just friends so know he's dating Leah Clearwater our backup singer. Rosalie Hale was our manger and still is. Also she and Jasper are twins. And then there's me I play guitar and piano when needed and I am the lead singer. That was our band and still is we are called Breaking Dawn. We played in our garage for about a year and the Rose got us gigs like at the club Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. We got our big break right after collage we all went to Dartmouth. We where at a regular gig at Eclipse and the record company The Volturi's Scouts came to look at us and we passed the critique that when me met the big guys like the head of the company Aro. That year we made it big. And that's the year we got famous. And now I live in a mansion to please my mom I would rather live in the suburbs. Or on the beach or something but my mom likes to milk up the money and stardom so I let her. So I have 5 houses 1 in France, 1 in New York, 1 in California, 1 in Florida (for my mom and her husband Phil), and a nice little house on the beach in Hawaii. I still have the same band nothing has changed and we don't let stardom get to our heads like my mom. We have one 3 Grammies, 4 MTV music award and I just got offered a part in a movie even though I have never acted . Fun right.

Well any who back to the tack on hand one of my best friends Rose got engaged and her wedding is the same day call backs for the stupid movie are for and I m trying to get out of it so I can go to her wedding but she's being stubborn and thinking I want the part.

"ROSE, I'm going and that's final iv canceled all of our dates to meet him fore this movie and im not canalling this one. AND THAT'S FINAL!!" I yelled

"NO YOU ARE NOT I WILL NOT LET YOU." She yelled back.

"and why not" I asked

"CAUSE YOUR NOT INVITED"

"Yes I am I got the invite 3 months ago. Stupid."

"Ohh well please Bella boo no."She pleaded

"FINE, BUT IM NOT HAPPY." I yelled and hung up the phone.

I was going to that wedding and that was final.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Wedding

BPOV

Today is Rose's wedding and I am surprising her by showing up. YEA.

She will be pissed but I know she will be happy. I just can't wait until I can meet the man that finally captured my best friend's heart. I know he will be kind and will have to put up with a lot of bull shit. But that's my Rose you learn to love it or she kicks you to the curb. She should have been a body guard but she's too fragile for that. She has blond hair a little pass the middle of her back and piercing blue eyes. She is beautiful. Just like Alice except Alice has black short spiky hair up to her chin and beautiful brownish green eyes. Alice is married to Jasper and he has blonde hair and blue eyes like Rose.

Right now I'm outside the chapel getting ready to go in I can see the crowd trying to get the best seat. I'm going to surprise Rose at the reception by going up to her and giving her the present I bought them. I bought Rose a brand new red BMW convertible she has always wanted one but she keeps giving all of her money to her parents or going towards the wedding. I bought the groom a pre paid credit card thing with 1000 dollars I know I know not much but I don't know him and don't know what to get him so he can just buy whatever he wants.

Okay I'm being seated by a grooms men and of course they don't know who I am because I'm wearing a blond wig and sunglasses. Can you blame me this is Rose's big day I don't want to start a riot.

I see the groom and WOW is he big but at the same time perfect for Rose.

The music begins and…….

RPOV

I wish Bella could come but she needs to focus on her career and has her manger I have to encourage her or in this case force her to go and move forward. I hope she doesn't do something stupid and come. But at the same time I do.

"Rose come on its time." My dad says.

"Okay dad I'm coming."

I start to hear the music and I just look at my fiancé soon to be husband. Emmett. How I love this man and how I wish my best friend could have meet him before I got married. Oh well she will meet him after and the will love each other and maybe Emmett can be a big brother to her and tell her right from wrong yup that's it maybe she will see how happy we are and find happiness herself. Yea. That's what will happen.

The priest says all his stuff and we say our vows and the part I cant wait for is finally hear the…

" I now pronounce you husband and wife you may now kiss the bride."

And that's what Emmett does.

BPOV

I was crying the whole time. I'm sure I have no more tears and when he kisses her I can tell how much they love each other with that little kiss. Now on to the reception and my surprise.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The reception andgreen eyes

BPOV

It's time for my surprise. I hope she doesn't hate me for not going to that stupid audition.

RPOV

I am now known as Rosalie Lillian Cullen. I feel like screaming for joy. But I didn't that would be weird. I am in my reception dress and on my way to the reception. With my husband Emmett Cullen and we were about to walk in when we saw this beautiful car drive up and it wasn't just any car it was my dream car, a red BMW M3 Convertible, with a giant white bow on the top. In the car was a girl with brown hair and a pretty Dark blue dress on with sunglasses. She stepped out and said

"Surprise."

I knew that voice anywhere. Apparently so did Emmett.

"OMG. You're Isabella Swan."

I turned to him laughing and said

"What are you, 14?" I turned to Bella and said.

"And what are you doing here. You should be at the audition." It was supposed to be stern. But I ruined it by smiling at the end.

"You didn't really think I was going to that thing instead of being here with you did you. And yes I am Isabella Swan. You must be Emmett I've heard so much about you. And no not all good."

"AWWW… you talk about me. Wait what do you mean not all good."

"OHHH... Nothing. And Rose do you like your wedding gift."

"Umm. Duh. I've wanted this car since I saw it in that magazine."

"I know."

"Hey what about me?"

"Well since I didn't know what to get you I have one of those visa things right here with 1000 dollars on it enjoy."

"Oh I will. Hey do you think you can sing to us."

"Oh no I couldn't this night is about you guys"

"No he's right you're here you might as well sing."

"Please."

"Oh alright just one song."

"Thank you; I love your dress by the way."

"You're welcome and thanks Rose. I love yours to."

BPOV

Somehow I ended up not only going to the wedding and not getting kicked out of the reception. But I get to sing at the reception for my best friend and her groom. Yippy.

"What song should I sing?" I asked Rose.

"Wait no I got it."I said before she can answer.

"What?" She asked

"You'll see."

"Oh. You're a butt."

"Why thank you fair lady."

"And now we have a treat for you."

"Come on up Bella."

"I'm up."

When I got up on the top stair people started to scream. Like the kid and I'm guessing Emmett's side of the family because Roses side knows and loves me. I think I heard Alice and Jasper scream. And I do what any self respecting pop star does I trip. And some people gasp the same people that were screaming and the other I knew and love laugh. Get up and laugh with them. Some ask me if I'm okay and I say of course just normal Bella behavior. Then I get up and start my speech.

"Hi, my names Bella and my best friend's name is Rosa-"I get interrupted by Alice's cough.

"Oh. Excuse me ONE of my best friend's name is Rosalie ha-. I mean Cullen now. And she asked me to sing tonight and of course I said yes I'm going to be singing a song none of you knows except Alice and Jasper and Rose. Maybe Emmett. I dedicate this song to the writer and the bride Rosalie and her groom Emmett the new Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

Jasper and Alice came up and knew what song I was singing because of the speech.

And so we started.

The music starts and them

_**I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess**_

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

People started to scream encore so I looked over to Rose who had tears in her eyes and she nodded so I look over to Alice to pick and she said All American Girl. And I nodded. So we started.

"This is my last song and then I got to go enjoy the party like you all are."

_**Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy  
He could already see him holding that trophy  
Taking his team to state  
But when the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed**_

And now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

Sixteen short years later  
She was falling for the senior football star  
Before you knew it he was dropping passes  
Skipping practice just to spend more time with her  
The coach said, hey son what's your problem  
Tell me have you lost your mind  
Daddy said you'll lose your Free Ride to Collage  
Boy, you better tell her goodbye

But now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American

And when they got married and decided to have one of their own  
She said, be honest, tell me what you want  
And he said, honey you outta know

A sweet, little, beautiful one just like you  
I want a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All American

Now, he's wrapped around her finger  
She's the center of his whole world  
And his heart belongs to that sweet, little, beautiful, wonderful, perfect  
All American girl

All American girl

And with that I left the stage with a goodbye and I started to run to the bath room when I ran into somebody and before I fell he caught me by grabbing my waist and when I looked up to thank my savior I was caught in a pair of memorizing green eyes.


	5. Anouncement Important please read

**ANOUNCEMENT.**

**Okay well first off I own nothing just the plot everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyers.**

**Second, if you want to see Bella dress and her houses and roses wedding and reception dress check my page they will be up soon.**

**Third I would like 5 reviews to continue.**

**And fourth please check out my other story cheertastic Forks if you do not like it tell me and I will do 1 of 2 things **

**Change it. **

**Or**

**Delete it.**

**THANK YOU ALL.**

**Love,**

**Twilightlvr13.1995 **

**3**


End file.
